MetalEtemon
, , |encards= }} MetalEtemon is an Android Digimon. It calls itself the "King of Digimon", and was once called the strongest Digimon. It went out to fight harsh battles in order to search out a mighty person, and though it was able to acquire valuable combat data, it was also considerably injured due to the constant battles. It then studied its own weaknesses from the data acquired through battling, and has now been perfectly reborn as an ultimate combat machine by lizing itself. Its body surface has a full coating of the Chrome Digizoid metal used by Metal-species Digimon. Its combat abilities have been raised to their maximum, giving birth to an invincible fighter which has acquired wrestling skills. MetalEtemon is on good terms with WaruMonzaemon, and it is said that the WaruMonzaemon plush toy it wears on its waist is something that WaruMonzaemon sent to it. . Attacks *'Banana Slip': Trips the opponent with a banana peel. *'Nuclear Punch'This attack is named "Metal Punch" on . (Mega Punch): Punches with metal its fists. * : Emits flatulent gas. *'Metal Punch'This attack is named "Banana Slip" in Digimon Adventure, "Ogremon's Honor" 47. (Number One Punch): Unleashes a punch with all of its confidence. *'Metal Punch' (Full Metal Hip Attack): Slams its hip into an enemy. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. *'Dark Network △ C' *'Heavymon Kick' (Heavy Mon-kick) *'Dark Sonic Boom' (Dark Recital) *'Dark Network and Concert Crush' (Love Serenade): Sings a song that causes an opponent to lose the will to fight. *'Electric Wave of Darkness' Design Etemon is a humanoid chimpanzee with armor made out of Chrome Digizoid. It wears a pair of black sunglasses and has a WaruMonzaemon toy attached to the right side of its waist. Its left wrist has three belts and screws in its ears, right shoulder, and knuckles. It has gold teeth and wears a gold medallion. The characters on its chest read . Etymologies ;MetalEtemon (メタルエテモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) Metal *(Ja:) Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer MetalEtemon is a Variable which renders the enemy unable to use items.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon with a digi-egg in line 26.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer MetalEtemon are enemies in the Dark Takato's Crevasse. The MetalEtemon card, titled "PF Data Gear II", raises one Digimon's resistance to Data-type attacks by 50%.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon World MetalEtemon is an Ultimate Digimon. It can only be obtained by applying the event-exclusive Metal Banana item to a Digimon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalEtemon appears as an opponent at Desert Island, which the player can only go to if they have beaten A. He belongs to the Rare card group and has HP 1650, circle attack 300, triangle attack 750 and counter-circle cross attack. The MetalEtemon card can be obtained by fusing Etemon and Andromon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon and WaruMonzaemon. Its signature move is Banana Slip. As a wild Digimon, it is teamed up with a Puppetmon and a GranKuwagamon. It has Banana Slip and Concert Crush, Etemon's signature move. Digimon World 3 He is the second Digimon of the Genbu Leader. He plays an important role for upgrading the five epic items, as he is the weapon smith that will produce their final form and resides at both Servers' North Sector, in the Kulon Weapons chamber within the Kulon Mines. Another one battles you in a Card Battle on Amaterasu's Duel Island before KingEtemon. MetalEtemon can also be found at Amaterasu's West Sector, in North Badlands East and sometimes drops a Max Charge when defeated. He is also available as a green mega card 35/35. Digimon World 4 MetalEtemon is seen in the shop area in the junk yard (shop) in the Main Lobby's Shop Area. Digimon World Re:Digitize MetalEtemon digivolves from Andromon and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon and Monzaemon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order MetalEtemon is a Filth Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from Meteormon, WaruSeadramon, and Etemon, and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Alter-B with Titamon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DS MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MetalEtemon is #301, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 293 HP, 332 MP, 145 Attack, 144 Defense, 139 Spirit, 118 Speed, and 68Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Guard, All Elements, Healthy Body, and Skill Master traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. In order to digivolve to MetalEtemon, your Digimon must be at least level 46, with 10,000 Beast experience and 200 defense. MetalEtemon can also DNA digivolve from ShogunGekomon and Meteormon, if the base Digimon is at least level 41, with 8000 Beast experience, and 240 defense. MetalEtemon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red MetalEtemon DigiFuses from Etemon, Datamon, and ShogunGekomon. Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth MetalEtemon is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Meteormon, Etemon, and BlackKingNumemon. Its special attack is Banana Slip and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit, which reduces physical damage received by 15%. In Complete Edition, MetalEtemon can also digivolve from Volcanomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory MetalEtemon is #296 and is a Earth Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from Meteormon, Etemon, BlackKingNumemon, and Volcanomon. Its special attack is Banana Slip and its support skill is Muscle Monkey Suit, which reduces physical damage received by 15%. Digimon World Championship MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon with 50 Virus AP 14 battles 50% wins or Garbagemon with 60 Virus AP and 60 Machine AP. Digimon Battle MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon at LV 41. It has the stat build of 4 STR, 1 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. It is also an enemy Digimon in Sky Dungeon 2nd Floor. Digimon Masters MetalEtemon is a Mega-level Mercenary Digimon. MetalEtemon digivolves from Meteormon and Etemon, and can digivolve to KingEtemon using the Great King Suit. Digimon Heroes! MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon Soul Chaser MetalEtemon digivolves from Etemon. Digimon Links MetalEtemon digivolves from Meteormon, Etemon, and BlackKingNumemon. Digimon ReArise MetalEtemon may digivolve from Etemon. Notes and References de:MetalEtemon